


Sweet Escape

by sunandsana



Series: Afire Love [2]
Category: NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Still bad at tagging, still sorry, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandsana/pseuds/sunandsana
Summary: Eric visits Jaemin at his dance practice. Just some meaningless fluff.
Relationships: Son Youngjae | Eric/Na Jaemin
Series: Afire Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079108
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Sweet Escape

Eric glanced outside the van window. The parking garage they were in was well lit, giving Eric a full view of everyone who was walking in and out of the elevator that led them into the main building. 

He opened his phone one last time to check his most recent conversation on kakaotalk. A text stating that the person was on their way stared back at him. He was about to send another text when a knock on his window called his attention. He looked up and looked into a familiar face. 

He grinned as his manager opened the door for him before enveloping the person in a hug. 

“Jeno, I feel like it’s been ages since I’ve seen you.” Eric exclaimed, happy to be reunited with his doppelgänger. 

Jeno ruffled his hair teasingly. “It has been a long time Eric-ah. Your hair looks amazing.” He complimented as they pulled away from one another. 

Eric shyly ran his hand through his highlighted hair. “Thanks, it’s taken some getting used to but I think it’s grown on me.” 

Eric’s manager gestured for him to walk towards the elevator and so he and Jeno turned to go in that direction. 

“Well, I know one thing for sure.” Jeno spoke up as he called the elevator to the garage. “Jaemin definitely likes it. He never shuts up about it actually. It would be endearing if it wasn’t so fucking annoying.” 

Eric chuckled as he fixed his cardigan in the reflective walls. “I’m sorry dude. I know he can be intense.” 

Jeno rolled his eyes, “Intense doesn’t even cover the half of it. He practically worships the ground you walk on.” 

A blush bloomed on his face but he ignored it in favor of focusing on the nerves he always got before he got to see his boyfriend. After their late night date before kcon the two of them had been making more of an effort to see each uterus more often. Though it did nothing to stave off the butterflies in his stomach every time. 

They cracked jokes the whole way up to the dance practice rooms. Jeno asked about their upcoming comeback to which Eric playfully zipped his lips. In turn, Eric asked Jeno about their new members to which he repeated his action. A ding indicated that they’d made it and they both stepped off, their managers following close behind. 

It had been Eric’s idea to surprise Jaemin at practice and to eat dinner with his group members afterwards. Jeno had helped with the logistics like scheduling a time, asking their managers and helping execute the surprise. Eric would forever be grateful for how accepting his boyfriends members were of him, not only liking him but also actively seeking to support their relationship. 

The second they stepped out they could hear the sounds of an unfamiliar song coming from a room a few doors down. 

“Eric, me and Jeno’s manager are gonna be in the employee lounge a few floors down. If you need anything text me. Otherwise, I’ll pick you up tomorrow like we planned ok?”

Eric bid goodbye to his manager and continued to follow Jeno until they stopped outside the room. “Here’s the plan. I’m gonna go inside, Renjun is gonna close the lights and then you can come in. We open the lights, he sees you and he’s surprised. Mission accomplished.” Jeno said. 

Eric nodded his head and gave him a thumbs up. “Sounds good to me.” 

Jeno nodded once back and entered the room calmly. Eric placed his ear on the door and waited patiently. Just as planned, Eric saw the lights close from under the door and quietly entered the room as he heard Jaemin ask a few rapid questions about what went wrong. The door closed shut and Renjun opened the lights. Jaemin had his back towards Eric as he continued to ask Jeno if there was a problem. He was so preoccupied that he didn’t notice a smiling Eric in the mirror right in front of him. 

Jeno giggled, amused by his obliviousness, which caused the rest of them to laugh. Haechan was the loudest. Jisung seemed to be the only one to take pity on him. 

“Jaemin hyung, look in the mirror.” 

“The mirror? Why would I look in the mirror? This isn’t a pran-“ He didn’t finish his question as he made eye contact with his boyfriend. 

Eric’s smile turned into a smirk as he opened his arms for a hug. “Surprise.” 

The next thing he knew, he was being attacked by an eager Jaemin. He could feel his feet being lifted off the ground so he made sure to wrap his arms around his fit boyfriend to avoid falling flat on his face. 

“Baby! You didn’t tell me you were coming.” 

“That’s the whole point of a surprise Jaemin-ssi.” 

“Well consider me surprised then Eric-ssi.” 

Jaemin slowly put him down, keeping him at arms length to admire his boyfriend in full view. “You look nice babe. I like this cardigan, is it new?” 

“Yup, my stylist gave it to me after a shoot we did. Said I could keep it.” Eric eyed his boyfriend as well. “You look nice too Nana.”

“Don’t lie to him Eric hyung.” Chenle shouted from his place on the floor. “He looks crazy.” 

“Yah,” Jaemin shouted, “Don’t tell my boyfriend I look crazy. If he says I look nice then I do.” 

The rest of the boys laughed at his remark before each breaking off into small conversations. Eric placed his arms around his boyfriends neck, tugging on his hair slightly to bring his attention back to him. 

“You didn’t give me a kiss Nana. I came all this way and not even a peck.” He joked. 

Jaemin’s eyes turned playful. “Oh that just won’t do. I can’t keep my baby waiting.” 

Eric nodded along with his nonsense, eager to get a kiss no matter the reason. 

Jaemin leant down the small distance and kissed him gently. Eric grinned against the others lips, vowing that he’d never get tired of how kissing him felt. They both could hear the groans of the other members but only Eric seemed to care. He pulled away slightly, their lips still brushing occasionally. 

“Maybe we should stop. Your members are getting irritable.” 

Jaemin pouted. “Can’t we just ignore them? They’re annoying anyway.” 

He leaned back in for kiss however Eric moved his lips out of the way causing the kiss to land on his neck instead. Jaemin saw that as an opportunity but Eric tugged at his hair once again. He leant towards the others ear. 

“As much as I would love to get into that right now, you still have practice to do and members to not scar. Afterwards though, I’m all yours.” 

Jaemin looked at him skeptically. “Afterwards? How long are we taking?” 

Eric smirked. “Overnight.” 

Wide eyed stare back at him. “Overnight? How did you manage that?” 

“Let’s just say I can be very persuasive when I choose to be.” 

“Did you just whine at your manager the whole day until he gave in?” 

“Pretty much.” Eric responded, feeling no regret. 

Jaemin chuckled at his boyfriend's shamelessness. “I love you so much.” 

“Love you too.” A quick peck was exchanged. “But for now, practice.” 

———

Eric followed the dreamies to their dorm after their practice ended. He was immensely grateful for their extremely tinted windows and private parking garage or else he would’ve been on high alert the whole time. He greeted the other members he passed by, some simply smiling and other stopping to say hello and catch up. 

Eric would’ve never thought that he would be in such a position where he could casually greet Nct members but life worked in funny ways. The dreamie dorm was surprisingly clean as they stepped inside, taking their shoes off to switch to slippers. Eric pulled his out of the overnight bag he had brought with him and quickly followed Jaemin as he pulled him towards his room. 

“Shower first and then dinner, remember?” Eric questioned as the other tried to kiss him. 

“But babe, I wanna kiss you now.” 

“I want to kiss you too, you big baby. But you smell horrible and I’d rather not put myself through that.”

After a few minutes of bickering Jaemin finally relented and went to shower. Eric changed into more comfortable clothes, sweatpants and a hoodie, before he left the room to assist with dinner preparations in any way he could. 

Renjun and Jeno were already in the kitchen, Jeno chopping vegetables while Renjun simmered something in a pot. 

“What are you guys making? Anything I could help with?” 

Renjun looked over at him, “We're making kimchi jjigae, Jaemin mentioned it was one of your favorites. We don’t need help with the food but maybe you could set the table? It’s gonna be us 6 plus you and Mark so 8 people please.” 

“Sure thing, just point me in the right direction and I’ll get it set up.” 

The following 30 minutes were spent in relative quietness as they worked together to get ready for dinner. Jisung, Chenle and Donghyuck finished their showers quickly and found their way to the couch to wait for the food. Jaemin took a while longer which was to be expected considering how much of a diva the older was. Eric spent his time after setting the table joking around with them, ruffling Jisung’s hair and bursting into song with Donghyuck to bother Mark who had finally arrived. 

Just as the food was finished, Eric saw Jaemin walk into the living room and for some reason couldn’t take his eyes off him. He wasn’t wearing anything special, just a pair of soft looking pajama pants and a muscle tee. Eric distantly remembered the other complaining about running hot but he thought the muscle tee was pushing it. His poor heart couldn’t take it. Jaemin spotted him at his place at the table and gladly took the empty seat by him. A hand grabbed his own and a quick peck was placed on the back of it causing Eric to blush and quickly dart his eyes around to see if anyone noticed. Thankfully everyone was too preoccupied with getting their food. 

“Eric, give me your bowl so I can plate you some food.” Jaemin spoke softly, Eric obliging if only because he loved it when the other acted so domestically. Although they had only been together for about 10 months, the two acted like an old married couple according to all their friends. 

By the time everyone had food in front of them the conversation had somehow managed to be directed at Jeno and Renjun who had recently gotten together. 

“You guys were so obvious. Even random strangers would notice the tension if they looked long enough.” Chenle exclaimed. He turned and pointed towards Eric. “Right Eric-hyung?” 

All eyes turned him and he chuckled. “I mean, he’s not wrong.” 

Chenle gleefully giggled at the others' agreement while Jeno and Renjun just groaned. 

“We were just scared of the circumstances you know? Being idols is one thing, being bisexual idols is another.” 

“That’s true.” Donghyuck piped in from where he had previously been shoving his face with food. “It can be tough sometimes. Plus, it’s hard to know if something is gonna last.” 

“How do you guys do it?” 

The question was directed at Jaemin who simply smiled at Mark. “We’re just amazing like that.” Jaemin winked. 

Eric punched his shoulder but he couldn’t hold back his laughter. “What he means to say is that we love each other and sometimes you have to just put your faith into that love.” 

Eric went back to his food, missing the soft look his other half was giving him. The rest of the boys looked at them fondly, happy that Jaemin had finally found someone who loved him back just as fiercely. 

————

Eric jumped onto the bed and laid down. He listed as Jaemin bid goodnight to the final few awake members before he walked towards his own room where Eric was. 

A click indicated the door was locked and seconds later Eric felt a body laying next to his. He quickly placed his head on the lean chest and wrapped his arms around the warm body. 

“Hey baby.” Jaemin whispered. 

“Hmm.” Eric hummed back. He was too content to say much else. 

“I’m glad you came. The past week has been pretty hard, I needed this.” 

Eric opened one eye to look up at him. “I’m glad I could help then.” Eric murmured. 

Jaemin looked down at him and leant down. The kiss that followed was sweet, “tooth rotting level of sweet” if Chenle had seen it. It was just a simple press of lips but it made Eric feel like he’d ascended to a high state of being. 

Jaemin pulled away and placed his forehead against his. “I love you so much.” 

Eric reached up to brush his hands through the others newly dyed black hair. He pushed it off his forehead and placed a quick kiss there. “Love you too.” 

“So how has your week been?” Jaemin asked after a pause. 

Eric groaned. “Don’t even get me started Nana. I had to go to the hair salon to dye my hair, practice 3 new choreographies and record 2 new songs. I basically haven’t left the studio. Don’t even get me started on the chaos that is Kingdom. I knew mnet was shitty but I don’t know they were this disorganized.” He ranted. 

Jaemin watched him with eyes full of adoration. “Sounds like you’ve been busy. Your hair looks great though. I almost died when you sent me a picture the other day.” 

Eric grinned at him, “Yeah, Jeno might’ve mentioned something about that.” 

Jaemin groaned, “Wow, maybe it’s not a good thing that you guys are friends. You keep ganging up on me.” A pout formed on his face. 

“Awe, babe.” Eric cooed, “You know I love it when you act like that. It’s good to know my own boyfriend thinks I’m hot.” 

“Eric, everyone thinks you're hot.” 

Eric rolled his eyes, ignoring him in favor of concluding his rant from earlier. “I think I’m just stressed, you know?” 

That caught Jaemin’s interest, “Trust me, I’m well acquainted with stress.” 

Eric sighed slightly, turning on his side to better face him. “Well, I was hoping you could help me out with that .” He whispered as he looked at him from under his eyelashes. “You know, help me relieve some tension?” 

Blown out pupils looked back at him, most likely mirroring his own. The arm Jaemin had on his waist tightened ever so slightly and he brought their faces closer together. 

“It would be my pleasure baby.” The other whispered against his lips. A shiver ran through his body but he had no time to acknowledge when he was kissed once again. 

A slight whimper escaped his mouth, something he would’ve been embarrassed of 10 months ago but Jaemin had repeatedly told him that he found it hot so he went with it. Eric found the position to be slightly uncomfortable so he took the liberty of climbing onto his boyfriends lap, not once disconnecting their kiss. The angle helped him deepen the kiss and he was delighted to hear Jaemin moan in return. Warm hands wormed their way into his hoodie, rubbing up and down and simultaneously pulling him closer. 

Jaemin pulled away for a second, panting like he’d ran a marathon. He might be a professional dancer but kissing Eric always felt like a week of exercises being shoved into 5 minutes. “Babe.” He spoke, trying to get Eric’s attention from where he was kissing his neck instead. 

“Babe.” He tried again. Once again he was ignored so he gently tugged at the others slightly disheveled hair. 

“Eric.” Jaemin demanded when the other finally looked at him. A smirk formed on Eric’s face, one that shouldn’t be endearing but sadly was to Jaemin. 

“How far do you want to go?” 

Eric paused and considered their options. Jaemin’s room was the furthest from the others, meaning they had a decent amount of privacy seeing as the living room separated them. Plus, it was only Jisung, Jeno and Renjun in the house since Chenle had returned home for the night and Mark and Donghyuck went to sleep in the 127 dorm for their schedule the next day. All this meant they had the time and the privacy to do whatever they pleased. 

Eric returned back to reality and looked down at his boyfriend. He admired how handsome he looked, regardless of the mess his hair was in and the swollen state Eric had left his lips in. Eric playfully titled his head at him. 

“Fuck me?”

Jaemin paused, looking at him to make sure he was certain of his choice. It’s definitely not their first time doing this but it was always better to check before going through with anything. Jaemin was a gentleman, thank you very much. 

“You sure? We could just mess around. No pressure.” 

Eric loved his assurance but he was getting desperate. He leaned down until almost no space was left between their lips. “I’m sure babe, don’t worry. Now, are you gonna fuck me?” 

“Gladly.” 

An hour and 3 rounds later, Eric slumped by his boyfriends side and stared at the ceiling panting. “Wow.” 

Jaemin chuckled, “Good to know I haven’t lost my touch.” 

Eric was too winded to even respond, simply laughing along with him. A minute later Jaemin got up and made his way towards the door after wearing a pair of boxers. Eric made a wounded noise to which Jaemin turned to reassure him. 

“I’m just gonna get a wet towel to wipe us down and some new sheets. I know how much you hate sleeping on a soiled bed.” 

Eric, now appeased that his boyfriend wasn’t just leaving him, laid back down and shut his eyes. He could barely register the hand wiping his down with a warm towel or being placed on a chair after getting dressed in order for the sheets to be changed. 

10 minutes passed before he was guided back towards the bed and wrapped in his boyfriend's arms. 

Eric spoke up, half asleep. “You’re an angel Na Jaemin.” 

“I don’t know about that Eric. You’re pretty angelic yourself.” He responded in a similar state of sleepiness. 

Both of them basked in the afterglow of their actions and the warmth their love radiates around them. 

Jaemin watched as his boyfriends breath regulated, indicating that he’d already fallen asleep. He placed one last kiss on his forehead and turned to sleep himself. “Goodnight Eric, love you.” 

And in his dream, Eric responded back.


End file.
